SYOC: The Chance to Meet the Fame
by MusicalsBroadwayTheatre
Summary: Shelby Corcoran, the broadway superstar, goes to Camp Shine to help dreams come true. SYOC:Closed!
1. Where We Meet The Fame

SYOC: The Chance to Meet the Fame

**Author Note: I need some characters! This is about the famous Shelby Corcoran who is helping out kids at a Dramatic Arts Camp. I will be wanting about 15-17 OC characters. I will probably choose 17 but there needs to be boys and girls equal amount. I got this idea from the Broaderway thing that Idina does and elphieistheshiz story A Very Wicked Summer. I just loved the idea of camp and Shelby was involved in it.**

Shelby entered her private cabin. It was air conditioned from the outside that felt like 80's to 90's. She sat down and wondered what the day will be like. What children will enter the doors of Camp Shine. Which she thought was a stupid name. These students would look up to her. She did help her daughter Rachel to fame didn't she? Understanding that she would draw more attention but only 15-17 kids would get her as their cabin leader. She smiled and watched the other cabin leaders entered their own cabins.  
The next moment it was role call seeing all the young kids asking for her autograph, Shelby felt overwhelmed. Looking at each kid noticing how each would have a potential of being campers that she had to look after for the summer. She would also be directing and showing kids how to perform. But this camp was for high school students this year only because the Camp Directors wanted to do RENT, or maybe just Wicked but they didn't want to take a chance. But Shelby played Maureen and Elphaba. To the girl who got that role would get a one on one time with Shelby. But it is the camper's choice of what show they wanted to do. And then the moment came where the directors announced what group of kids she would get.

Form-  
Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Grade:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Clique:  
Family:  
Storyline:  
Musicals:  
Audition song:  
Other songs(5):  
Later on when posted please say what group of people. PM if you can. but reviews are okay.


	2. When The Others Stroll In

**SYOC: The Chance to Meet the Fame**

**Author Note:I have changed the amount of needing OC to 11 it was 15-17 but no one was that much responding. And I was crazy to do that my thoughts What the Fuck am I doing I can't think of 17 kids in one story. But back to reality, I need more boys but some girls. Because I some girls don't all of put in girls. I have 2 boys. And I need a Bitch. If no one steps I have to make one. Here is the list of who made it in so far. **  
**SYOC:Author Note:I have changed the amount of needing OC to 11 it was 15-17 but no one was that much responding. And I was crazy to do that my thoughts What the Fuck am I doing I can't think of 17 kids in one story. But back to reality, I need more boys but some girls. Because I some girls don't all of put in girls. I have 2 boys. And I need a solid Bitch. If no one steps I have to make one. Here is the list of who made it in so far. Plus I forgot to tell you, sorry for the long wait I was really sick for two days. I didn't not want to move one bit. No I have a scratchy throat. Enough about me here is the story about these campers so far! **  
Lydia Ann Michaels  
Nicholas Green  
Elisa Cosette Coughlan  
Katrina May Danson  
James Benjamin Sallierson  
Hayley Lalaine Montenegro  
**Plus I forgot to tell you, sorry for the long wait I was really sick for two days. I didn't not want to move one bit. No I have a scratchy throat. Enough about me here is the story about these campers so far!**  
**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee or its characters.**

Shelby was given the list of names of her campers with a grin on her face she entered the cabin to wait for the students. The whispers of the teens wondering who got the talented Shelby Corcoran as their cabin leader. With everyone so excited she noticed a girl was right infront of her. This girl had a strawberry blonde hair with a slight curl to it. She was wearing a pastel top and a skirt with some black ballet flats. Shelby gave her a look of confusion.  
"Miss. Corcoran, my name is Elisa Coughlan." She brightly smiled.  
"It is nice to meet you Elisa. What do you need?" Shelby asked with a nice smile towards the girl.  
"I believe you are my cabin leader." She showed Shelby a paper. She looked. "Don't you have a paper with the campers names."  
"I do. I just wondered if you were needed anything from me because I am your cabin leader." Shelby looked at her.  
"Oh, I don't need any help. I'll get to unpacking." As she claimed a top bunk in the corner. Shelby noticed her put up Disney posters and book of Disney music. Shelby adored Disney but it looked like this girl was a bigger fan. As Shelby walked around making sure everything was alright. The door opened into the cabin a young boy about with black hair and dark blue eyes walked in. The black hair short and looked a little spikey.  
He glanced at Shelby with a cold stare. "James Benjamin Sallierson and I go by Ben."  
"Okay, Ben, thank you." Shelby gave him a nod. Shelby muttered to herself "Ass." The boys had other half of the cabin. The cabin was like two different rooms with the cabin leader's cabin in the middle. Two girls walked in seemed like they were having a good time already.  
"I am Hayley Montenegro, this is Lydia Michaels." Than girls walked over to Elisa. It was a good 15 minutes until the next camper came. Then a young boy came in with brown hair.  
"Sorry, I went to the wrong cabin." He blushed.  
"That is okay first day of camp, what is your name?" She looked at her list to cross off.  
"Nicholas Green." he looked around and spotted Ben. "I go by Nick but you can me whatever you want." he walked over to Ben. Hopefully they guys would talk because of Shelby's first impression of Ben was not a good one. Then a young girl walked in. Shelby thought it was a girl version of Ben.  
"What is your name?" Shelby looked at the girl with a interesting smile.  
"Katrina Danson." Shelby nodded and Katrina went off to the girls. She noticed each kid had a different thing to them. It was the first week thought all the kids were going to be coming by this week and she wondered what dramatic events will happen and what will happen next.

**A/N: Sorry for any errors. I was rushed wanting to get this out so please review. And I know it was short they will get longer.**


	3. What Show Are We Doing?

**The Chance to Meet the Fame.**

**Author Note: Sorry! I have been really busy lately so here it is! Plus RIP to the Marvelous Marvin Hamlisch! You and your music is in our hearts forever. (Anyone who doesn't know Marvin Hamlisch, he was the conductor for Idina Menzel Live: Barefoot at the Symphony and he is one of the "EGOT" winners.) And sorry for making the change of musicals because I threatened another writer that I was copying her. So I changed it. **  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!**

A few days have passed and two more campers have joined a dark green eyed with brown hair named Allison Marie Sparks and a boy named Jason Ryan Jones with short black hair and brown eyes. They had unique personalities and such which Shelby enjoyed them.  
Then more days past and they got Landon Michael Forbes and Alexander Scott Lawernce. Landon was a short light brown hair and blue eyes. And Alexander who went by Alec. short golden blonde hair and bluish-greenish eye color. There were only two people left on the list named Silvia Freeman and Catherine Marie Woods.  
The days have passed they had played volleyball, soccer, danced, played card games, and sang. Silvia Freeman had finally come in but it had been two weeks until Catherine Marie Woods entered the picture of their cabin. Her sunglasses were on her head wearing clothes that weren't fit for camping. Her blonde hair and blues. Hayley and Catherine "Katie" hung out together. Lydia, Elisa, Katrina were group of friends. The boys hung out together. And Allison was always near Shelby.  
Today the directors of the play announced the play which was going to be Wicked. Each child was so excited to play these huge parts. Each person was excited cause the auditions would be held soon. The list was made.  
**Character List:**  
Maureen-

Roger-

MiMi-

MArk-

Benny-

Joanne-

Collins-

Angel-

Each kid would get a role. To play but this was the end of the year show that would be put on for their parents. The songs sang right before the performance were given to the singers who didn't get the chance of playing a character.

**Author Note: Sorry again and if it was really confusing I'm working on my writing and I can't really read it well cause my mouth is shut closed. But I get my braces off in two weeks! I know it is short it is going to get longer! I don't know how to introduce characters. So I introduced them sooooo. Now I can start! Also list what character your person wants to play leave two characters. **


	4. Auditions part 1

SYOC: The Chance to Meet the Fame

**Author Note: Please don't get upset I tried to get characters you wanted but the girls all wanted Maureen or Mimi. But I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long it is hard to get inspiration. My mind travels a lot. Vacation usually helps so I have been on vacation. Can people please review. This is only some of the auditions the rest will be coming later. Plus if things aren't right with the song I just copied and pasted.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Glee's characters or Glee. If I did I would have Idina on more often or as a main cast member. **

As Shelby Corcoran sat down for the long 2 days of auditions for RENT. And she knew that the girl who was choosen to be Maureen would be so excited to work with one of the best actresses who ever played Maureen. As the day drew on the first camper that Shelby looked over was Silvia Freeman.

"Hi my name is Silvia Freeman, and I will be singing Defying Gravity." The girl that reminded Shelby a little bit of Rachel of the song choice she had choosen.

"Okay show us what you got!" Shelby gave an encouraging smile.(A/N: This is Idina Menzel's version so I know how to get around the duet.)

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits

'Cuz someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Unlimited (Unlimited)

My future is unlimited (unlimited)

And I've just had a vision

Almost like a prophecy

I know - it sounds truly crazy

And true, the vision's hazy

But I swear, someday I'll be...

Flying so high! (Defying gravity)

Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky!

As someone told me lately:

"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

I'm defying gravity!

And you won't bring me down!

Bring me down!

Bring me down!

After she was done, Shelby was really shocked. She had some impressive singers in her group.

Next Camper to Walk in was Elisa Coughlan. She was the Disney Freak that Katie came up with. Shelby has heard Elisa sing once and Shelby had to admit she was pretty good.

"Elisa Coughlan, I will be singing Spoonful of Sugar from the musical and movie Mary Poppins." The girl that Shelby remembered the first day she met Elisa.

"Okay, give us what you got." Marie who was the co-founder of this camp and also was one of Shelby's close friends.

In ev'ry job that must be done

There is an element of fun

You find the fun and snap!

The job's a game

And ev'ry task you undertake

Becomes a piece of cake

A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go down-wown

The medicine go down

Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way

A robin feathering his nest

Has very little time to rest

While gathering his bits of twine and twig

Though quite intent in his pursuit

He has a merry tune to toot

He knows a song will move the job along - for

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go down-wown

The medicine go down

Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way

The honey bee that fetch the nectar

From the flowers to the comb

Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro

Because they take a little nip

From ev'ry flower that they sip

And hence (And hence),

They find (They find)

Their task is not a grind.

Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!

A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

The medicine go down-wown

The medicine go down

Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down

In a most delightful way

Shelby thought that she even sounded better than the first time she heard Elisa sing.

Lydia Michaels walked into the room. The first thing Shelby noticed was a great smile of enthuism on her face.

"I will be singing Come To Your Senses from Tick Tick Boom, and my name is Lydia Michaels." She gave a bright smile to each judge.

"Take your best shot." Ryan smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and began her song.

You're on the air,

I'm underground

Signal's fading,

Can't be found

I finally open up

For you I would do anything

But you've turned off the volume

Just when I've begun to sing

Come to your senses

Defenses are not the way to go

And you know,

Or at least you knew

Everything's strange,

You've changed and I don't know what to do

To get through

I don't know what to do

I have to laugh

We sure put on a show

Love is passe in this day and age

How can we expect it to grow?

You as the knight

Me as the queen

All I've got tonight

Is static on a screen

Come to your senses

The fences inside are not for real

If we feel as we did, and I do

Can't you recall

When this all began

It was only you and me

It was only me and you

But now the air is filled with confusion

We've replaced care with illusion

It's cool to be cold

Nothing lasts anymore

Love becomes disposable

This is the shape of things

We cannot ignore

Come to your senses

Suspense is fine

If you're just an empty image

Emanating out of a screen

Baby be real,

You can feel again

You don't need a music box melody

To know what I mean

Deep in my eyes,

What do you see

Deep in my sighs,

Listen to me

Let the music commence from inside

Not only one sense, but use all five

Come to your senses

Come to your senses

Come to your senses

Baby come back alive

Shelby was very impressed by Lydia audition. She had this attitude that Shelby wished she had.

Next walked in Katrina who Shelby knew that she liked to go by Kat, it was funny cause Shelby had a Kat and a Katie so it was hard to call them by the wrong name.

"Hi my name is Katrina Danson, and I will be singing Lights by Ellie Goulding." She smiled.

I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Lights, lights, lights, lights

Lights, lights, lights, lights

(Home, home)

Lights, lights, lights, lights

Lights, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

(Home, home )

Lights, lights, lights, lights

Lights, lights, lights, lights

(Home, home)

Lights, lights, lights, lights

Lights, lights, lights, lights

Shelby was struck by Kat's singing. She thought it was one of the best voices she has heard today. Most over her campers that she looked over were good. Some students from the other cabins were arrgont little children who couldn't sing. Shelby would have used some swear word but she didn't.

Ben walked in to the room Shelby gave him a frown. And watched him and gave him the go ahead and start.

"I will be singing Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan." He smirked. "I go by Ben Sallierson and I don't plan on being called anything else." He remarked. The judges nodded. And he started to sing.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on, turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Although Shelby loathed Ben personality, she was completly was in awe of Ben's voice. It was so different and unique. He nodded again and left.

Nick walked into the room with a sweet smile to each judge. He opened his mouth and said. "Thank you for taking your time judging us." Each judge loved his polite addittute. "I will be singing Drive By by: Train. My name is Nick Green." The music started and Nick started the song.

On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess thats deja vu

But I thought this can't be true

Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe

Or where ever to get away from me

Oh but that one night

Was more than just right

I didn't leave you cause I was all through

Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

On the upside of a downward spiral

My love for you went viral

And I loved you every mile you drove away

But now here you are again

So let's skip the "how you been"And

get down to the "more than friends" at last

Oh but that one night

Is still the highlight

I didn't need you until I came to

and I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Please believe that when I leave

There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you

And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess thats deja vu

But I thought this can't be true

Cause

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a two ply

Hefty bag to hold my love

When you move me everything is groovy

They don't like it sue me

either way you do me

Oh I swear to you

I'll be there for you

This is not a drive by

It was beautiful. Shelby had no words his voice was pitch perfect. She was now excited to work on the next task. Now tommorow she hoped to find the same luck and get some talent. They were moving along so well.

**A/N: So I know my updates aren't always to date but I will try to do a ounce a month update. So it will be anytime in the month but I will try to get one a month. Only because I have school starting soon and School is more important. So I can move along and have more time to write stories. So I will work on them Don't worry. I won't abandon it. I might have not done one for the month it is just that I am busy and can't update but don't every worry. And I am trying for at most 15 chapters. I know that might be small but if you are in my position that is really good cause I am not really good at english. **


	5. Auditions Part 2

SYOC

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait got sick and school. Had this almost done the I finally got the music on.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Glee.**

It was the very next day and Landon Forbes came into the room first and stood infront of the panel of 4 judges including Shelby her self. He watched as the judges took a new piece a paper out to write their notes down on.

"I am Landon Forbes, and I will be singing Live Like Were Dying by: Kris Allen." He said in a sly voice.

"Thank you, I've haven't heard that song a lot for an audition." Shelby spoke and the other judges nodded in agreement.

Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up

We're hiding behind skin that's too tough

How come we don't say I love you enough?

'Til it's to late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come

And we could make a feast from these crumbs

And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun

So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?

Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given

If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'

If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to

Turn it all around or to throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies

Who would you call with your last goodbye?

Should be so careful who we left out of our lives

And when we long for absolution, there will be no one on the line

Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given

If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'

If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to

Turn it all around or to throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to

Turn it all around or to throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying

You never know a good thing 'til it's gone

You never see a crash 'til it's head on

Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong?

You never know a good thing 'til it's gone

Yeah, gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given

If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'

If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to

Turn it all around or to throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to

Turn it all around or to throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say

Gotta live like we're dying

After Landon had sung his voice was so great. Shelby knew he already had probably land a role. Leaving the room the next camper entered. An hour later another one of her campers walked in. Alec Lawrence, he had his own personality and was very proud of it.

"Hi Shelby, and other judges, my name is Alec Lawrence." Shelby was in shock, and so were the others that her called her by her first name.

"Ummm wow!" Shelby looked at him.

"Sorry, well I'm going to sing I'm Alive from the musical Next to Normal." He looked apologeticly.

"It's okay." Shelby nodded.

I am what you want me to be,

And I'm your worst fear

You'll find it in me.

Come closer...

Come closer...

I am more than memory

I am what might be,

I am mystery.

You know me

So show me.

When I appear it's

Not so clear if

I'm a simple spirit

Or I'm flesh and blood...

But I'm alive,

I'm alive,

I am so alive,

And I feed on the fear

That's behind your eyes.

And I need you

To need me

It's no surprise

I'm alive...

So alive...

I'm alive.

I am flame and I am fire,

I am destruction,

Decay and desire

I'll hurt you...

I'll heal you...

I'm your wish,

Your dream come true,

And I am your darkest

Nightmare too

I've shown you...

I own you.

And though you made me,

You can't change me

I'm the perfect stranger

Who knows you too well.

And I'm alive,

I'm alive,

I am so alive,

And I'll tell you the truth

If you let me try.

You're alive,

I'm alive,

And I'll show why

I'm alive...

So alive...

I'm alive

I'm right behind you.

You say forget,

But I remind you.

You can try to hide,

You know that I will find you.

'Cause if you won't grieve me

You won't leave me behind...

Ah, ah, ah,

Whoa, oh, oh,

Whoa, oh, oh...

No, no, no

I'm alive,

I'm alive,

I am so alive,

If you climb on my back,

Then we both can fly.

If you try to deny me

I'll never die

I'm alive...

So alive...

I'm alive...

Yeah, yeah...

I'm alive...

I'm alive...

I'm alive...

I'm alive!

He had a lovely voice. It was thing she loved about auditions, hearing them sing. Alec had this interesting voice which was going to help him if he wanted to be in musical theater.

Jason Jones came into the room. He walked in and handed the music over to them. "Hi, my name is Jason Jones, and I will be singing Music of the Night from the musical Phantom of the Opera.

"Well, know duh." Emery said with a scoff and eye roll.

"Sorry about her, she loves that musical." Shelby smiled. The boy nodded and continued and sang.

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness wakes and stirs imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write...

For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently, Night unfurls it's Splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Hearing is believing, music is deceiving

Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight.

Dare you trust the music of the night?

Close your Eyes –

For your eyes will only tell the truth

And the truth isn't what you want to see

In the dark it is easy to pretend

That the truth is what it ought to be.

Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind

In this Darkness which you know you cannot fight,

The Darkness of the Music of the Night!

Close your eyes -

Start a journey through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

Close your eyes -

And let music set you free.

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, Sweet Intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each Sensation

Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in

To the Power of the music that I write,

The Power of the Music of the Night!

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night.

Shelby was going to buy his CDs if they came out. And she knew she was going to be a fan. Even with the others she knew she would be a fan. She wonder how she got these campers.

**(A/N:Random charater I made up. I still have other people but I wanted to put in a person who isn't good. So it doesn't seem all perfect.) **A girl walked in. "My names is Jessica Dane, and I will be singing Brave by: Idina Menzel." She said and Shelby head looked up from her notes. She was very worried cause this is one of her "bestest" friends and she was very protective over how people do them.(**A/N: Shelby best friends with Idina. Just came up with it because Idina plays Shelby.) **

Shelby was in total terror the girl just messed up with the song. She was totally upset. It was so bad that she could see some not trying to crack up laughing. This girl didn't know talents. The girl sang off pitch and she couldn't even carry a tune. 

Don't know just where I'm going

And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming

And the air is cold

And I'm not the same anymore

I've been running in your direction

For to long now

I've lost my own reflection

And I can't look down

If you're not there to catch me when I fall.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own

If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home

I might be afraid

But it's my turn to be brave

If this is the last chance before we say goodbye

At least it's the first day of the rest of my life

I can't be afraid

Cause it's my turn to be brave

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light

When your life was daunting

But I can't see mine

When I feel as though you're pushing me away

Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices

Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices

As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

If this is the moment I stand here on my own

If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home

I might be afraid

But it's my turn to be brave

If this is the last chance before we say goodbye

At least it's the first day of the rest of my life

I can't be afraid

Cause it's my turn to be brave

And I might still cry

And I might still bleed

These thorns in my side

This heart on my sleeve

And lightening may strike

This ground at my feet

And I might still crash

But I still believe

This is the moment I stand here all alone

With everything I have inside, everything I own

I might be afraid

But it's my turn to be brave

If this is the last time before we say goodbye

At least it's the first day of the rest of my life

I can't be afraid

Cause it's my turn to be brave

**"**How did I do, probably the best you had, and of course I would get Maureen?" She proudly stood.

"Honey, you did terrible." Emery laughed.

"No, I didn't I did better than all four of you can do!" She looked at them. "Isn't that right Shelby?" She snorted. "You have no sense in music.

"Umm...I actually agree with them." Shelby looked at her. "It was out of tune and you can't carry a tune." She looked at her.

"I can sing another song if you want." Jessica said with head held high.

"Um. No." Emery laughed again.

"To me it was kinda hurtful cause Idina is a great friend of mine." Shelby looked at her

"Fuck you guys." Jessica screeched. "You have no right to be in music because you don't know a thing about music." She stormed off and slamed the door. And you could hear her still down the hall cursing.

When Hayley walked in with Catherine linked arms. "I wanted to hear Hayley sing and let her hear me sing." Catherine told the group, and the judges nodded. "And well we could hear that girl screech, it was pretty shitty performance."

"We know that language is not right, but what you said is true." Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"I know, but whatever, My name is Catherine Woods." She smiled. "And I will be singing Once Upon a Dream from Jekyl and Hyde." She began singing.

When this all began, we knew there'd be a price...

Once upon a dream

We were lost in love's embrace

There we found a perfect place

Once upon a dream

Once there was a time

Like no other time before

Hope was still an open door

Once upon a dream

And I was afraid

The dream was so exciting

But now I see it fade

And I am here alone

Once upon a dream

You were heaven sent to me

Was it never meant to be

Was it just a dream

Could we begin again, once upon a dream?

Shelby had to say it was great not the best of all singers but she was definitley better than the last girl, had a lot of soul to it, and could actually carry a tune and the right pitch. She would totally buy Catherine between Jessica's.

Next it was Hayley turn. "Hi, my name is Hayley Montenegro, and my song is Mama Who Bore Me from Spring Awakening. As her cue began.

Mamma who bore me

Mamma who gave me

Mamma, the Angels

Who made me so sad

Mamma who bore me

Mamma who gave me

No way to handle things

Who made me so sad

Mamma, the weeping

Mamma, the Angels

No sleep in Heaven

Or Bethlehem

Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'

They light a candle and hope that it glows

Some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them

But when He comes they don't know how to go

Mamma who bore me

Mamma who gave me

Mamma, the Angels

Who made me so bad

Mamma, the weeping

Mamma, the Angels

No sleep in Heaven

Or Bethlehem

Shelby was struck the song complemented her voice and it worked. She loved it. She remembered Rachel first role was from the musical. She couldn't believe the auditions were almost over. She had ten more students on the list but that was it. Scribbling her last few notes, the door opened to reveal Allison Sparks.

"Hi, my name is Allison sparks, and today I will be singing Don't Rain on my Parade." She smiled innocently.

"It is one of my favorites!" Shelby gleamed, of course she has heard it a million times today in all keys.

"I know it is mostly used to impress you, but I can relate to the song very well." She smiled at Shelby.

"Yep I did get that a lot today." Shelby nodded. And she began.

Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly-

I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you.

Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection,

Or freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want-I know how,

One roll for the whole show bang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mister Arnstein,

Here I am!

I'll march my band out,

I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.

Get ready for me, love,

'cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!

It reminded her of Rachel and herself. She loved it. She had to admitt this girl could be better than herself. She knew that she was trying to make her proud the girl didn't need to do it but she did. It was the end of the auditions and the judges talked to each other after about who should get which roles. But the waiting did have to wait.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. sorry for any mess ups. Just started school!**


	6. Shelby and Me

The Chance To Meet The Fame

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait I was really overwhelmed at school and could not give you a monthly update. My teachers like giving the same things out tests are right smack near each other and then papers are near other papers due dates. Projects above projects. So sorry but here is the story. Sorry and I hope you guys haven't lost faith. I'm truely sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

Elisa walked up to the information board hoping that the cast list would be up but it has been along time and no information. She took a deep breath and sighed. Walking back to the cabin she heard a familiar voice sing and it belonged to the famous Shelby Corcoran. Walking in seeing the millions upon millions of nail polish scattered across the room. With all her cabin mates doing other things. Elisa took this as a break to practice if they were needed for call backs. Then she quiet picked up a emerald green nail polish and heard her camp leader mutter "What color of nail polish?"

"How bout this emerald green nail polish it will match your eyes and even make them accented." Elisa spoke up while handing Shelby the nail polish.

"Oh Elisa thank you. I didn't see you there." Shelby gave her a warm smile. Shelby then handed her a bunch of pastel colored nail polish. "Here I don't have any paticular need and I know you like pastel."

" Thanks Miss Corcoran." Elisa put the nail polish in her bag and left the room to find some friends.

While the boys hung out with Shelby's childhood friend and later costar Bryce Neves(**A/N: Based on Adam Pascal because him and Idina were childhood friends and the costared in RENT**.) Shelby took time with the group of girls. To give fair time to share with her cause of Elisa one on one time with her.

Allison she noticed was a little sharp on a note that nobody noticed but Shelby wanted to give Allison singing lessons cause she had potentionally like her and Rachel did and she didn't want any false screw ups because Allison was almost had the personality of what Shelby had. Sometimes Allison gave Shelby this reminder of Rachel and how she wanted to make it up. Shelby always wanted to spend more time with Allison hoping it would heal her wounds with Rachel but it probably would not. Sharing more time with Allison made her feel the motherly moments with. They of course sang the song that Shelby sang for Rachel I Dreamed a Dream. Which hit her like a rock.

Then later on in the day Shelby stood next to Catherine and Hayley talking about the latest tv, films, celebrities, and then the girl asked about what celebrities that Shelby met. The freaked over Shelby meeting Katy Perry. The talk continued into what was Rachel like and if they were every going to meet her. They were excited and Shelby noticed that Catherine and Hayley had a great friendship.

Then Lydia and Silvia had became friends. The talked about many random topics. Lydia also tought Silvia had to play notes on the ukulele. Shelby sang Over the Rainbow with the girls. All had smiles and burst of imagination.

"Maybe I should bring you girls to my next concerts?" The girls squealed in Shelby's question. "Plus bring the other girls and boys too." The girls noticed. Shelby had a fun day with her new friends.

**A/N: Sorry for it being short and any mistakes but trying to get a story in for you waiters. I hopefully my days get easier and I might get to write more during thanksgiving break! More one on one or group talk with Shelby will come later ;)**


	7. We meet the Finale

**SYOC**

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait! Don't hate me school always come before this plus I had a major case of writers block. So this is going to be the last chapter I am sorry. But I do want this story to have an end to it! **

Weeks had flown by and it was the last week for each kid. Shelby was truely sadden by this because she had a close bond with her campers. It was a lot of tearful good byes and in two days they would be preforming RENT. The list was up each kid was excited and disappionted of what they got.(**A/N: It will be a suprise! It will not be mentioned in the story but I will put up the cast list at the very end.**). Many of the children were rehearsing their parts.

Katrina was walking into the bedroom and noticed Ben was sitting alone while the others were outside have time by themselves. They were all talking and making jokes.

"Hey Ben, Why aren't you outside with the others?" Katrina asked.

"I miss my biological parents they died." Ben studdered

"I am adopted and my biological parents dies too." Katrina responded.

"There names Andy and Sally Miles."

"Oh My God! mine too!" Katrina asked.

"So you've got to be my sister were the same age."

"Not just sister but twin sister!" Katrina squealed. Near by Shelby Corcoran was looking at the stage and helping the Maureen to the part and getting excited over what this girl has acoplished. In her head she had the perfect cast and the perfect ideas. It was a few hours until Show time.

Now working back stage Shelby saw the technical aspects of it and she was proud to be a part of this. She thanked everyone for having a great time. She wanted to keep in touch with her cabin kids. She said if the came to New York visit her and Rachel. Rachel ran in for hug to suprise her mom and Shelby was shocked to she her daughter.

"Rach, what are you doing here?" Shelby sounded suprised.

"Seeing you show!" Rachel gleemed.

"I can't believe you here." Shelby smiled with her arms wrapping around her daughters. Taking time to get to the seats filled with many parents. They smiled with younger fans and gave a autograph of many fans just coming to see Shelby.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets

In midnights, in cups of coffee

In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, a year in the life?

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love

Seasons of love

Seasons of love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

In truths that she learned

Or in times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died

It's time now, to sing out

Though the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

Remember the love

(Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)

Remember the love

(You know that life is a gift from up above)

Remember the love

(Share love, give love, spread love)

Measure in love

(Measure, measure your life in love)

Seasons of love

Seasons of love

(Measure your life, measure you life in love)

The audience arose from the seats giving them a standing ovation. It was the best time Shelby had in a long time. She looked at Rachel with a proud smile on her face. She remembered the times with her daughter and memories these kids brought them back. Then she pulled Rachel in for a great huge hug and they had a greatest story to be told.

**A/N:Thank You for the great characters. I wish I could write more to it but I am really busy and I wanted to get it out sooner or later.**

**CAST LIST:**

**Roger: Nicholas **

**Mark: Landon **

**Mimi: Hayley**

**Maureen: Allison**

**Joanne: Elisa**

**Collins: Ben**

**Angel: Alec**

**Benny: Jason**

**Minor:Katrina, Silvia, Lydia, Catherine**


End file.
